All For Her
by highland-daughter
Summary: What started as a normal weekend home, soon turns deadly for the daughter of a former soldier. And it's up to Hannibal and the A-Team to save her before it's too late. Face/OC !COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ All rights belong to the respective owners/creators. I own nothing (save for the OCs) and promise to return the toys when I'm done._

_**Warning:**__ Contains violence, drug references, language and some adult situations._

_**Rating:**__ T (see the warning as to why…also the rating may change later…depending on the content I decide to use)_

_**A/N:**__ So I decided to rewrite my A-Team fic. I did tons of research and everything to try and get things as realistic as possible. Hope you all enjoy and please review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

…_1988 - Belleford, California…_

Rebecca Brier could hardly believe it. She was holding a tiny infant girl in her arms. She was a mother. She smiled as her baby girl let out a soft sound, a gurgle really, but it was the sweetest thing in the world. She heard a commotion outside her room and looked up just as the door opened and a man, dripping with rain water, all but ran in. She smiled at him and realized he'd probably snuck off base to be here. "John," she said softly as the doctor appeared in the doorway.

"It's alright, Dr. Banner," she said, not wanting the staff to call security. "He's the father."

Dr. Banner glared at John but nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. Rebecca shook her head. "You're risking a lot, John," she said as he walked over to stand beside the bed.

"I wanted to see her, Becky," he said, looking at the beautiful baby. "I'm shipping out in the morning."

"What?" Rebecca sat up straighter. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I thought I just did."

"John," she said, shaking her head. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "We just had a baby."

"I know," he said, pushing a hand through his hair. "Christ, Becky, do you think I want to go? If I had my way I'd stay."

Rebecca drew a deep breath. She had known there was a chance the military would deploy him. But she'd also thought he would give her more warning than this. Their daughter had just been born and he was telling her that he was leaving in the morning. "Christ, John," she said, looking at their daughter before looking at him. "You pick a hell of a time to tell a girl you're leaving."

"I'm sorry, Becky."

She shook her head. Sat in silence for a moment and then smiled slightly. "Do you want to hold her," she asked, looking at him expectantly. A small smile graced his face and his eyes lit up. She silently prayed their daughter had those eyes. He nodded and shrugged out of his wet jacket, laying it across a nearby chair before carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Rebecca easily passed the sleeping infant to him and watched as he held her like she was the most precious thing in the whole world. "Hi, sweetheart," he whispered not wanting to wake her. He looked at Rebecca. "What's her name?"

"Elena."

He looked momentarily surprised. "You named her for my mother?"

Rebecca nodded. "I thought it was fitting," she said, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "Elena Annabelle Brier."

He stiffened momentarily. "Why not Smith?"

Rebecca gave him a 'duh' stare. "Firstly we're not married." She watched as he looked at Elena with love and adoration. "Secondly I was not going to have to explain that to my parents."

"Will you ever tell them that their little girl got knocked up by a Jarhead?"

"You're a Ranger, John," Rebecca pointed out. "Not a Marine."

"Not much difference."

"I could have done a lot worse, John."

He didn't say anything just handed their daughter back to her. He rose to his feet and grabbed his jacket. "I need to get back before Walters notices I'm missing," he said, looking her in the eye. "I wish…I wish I could stay, Becky. For both of you."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I…I bought this for her," he said as he set the box on the bedside table. "So she'll know who I am in case…you know."

Rebecca nodded. "I promise to tell her about you every day," she said as he leaned over and kissed Elena's forehead. "And whenever you have leave…and you want to visit…I want you to know you'll always be welcome."

He nodded before heading for the door. He stopped and looked back at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you need right now, Becky." He looked at their daughter. "And I'm sorry I can't be the father she deserves."

Rebecca nodded and watched him walk out. She prayed it wasn't the last time she saw him. Despite the way things were between them she believed he had every right to know his daughter. She looked down at Elena and smiled as the tears fell. "Your daddy's a better man than most are, hun," she whispered as Elena stirred slightly. "A lot better."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ So there's the prologue. Hope you all enjoyed and do you see that little button down below? The one labelled "review"? Yeah, please be nice, click that button and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, chapter one! This chapter took a little longer this time around then it did originally. Hoping that that's a good thing. I'd like to take a moment to point out that Belleford, California does not exist. Like I always say, please review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

…_2010 - Belleford, California…_

Ellie heard her phone chirp and she rolled over, reaching out blindly for the annoying thing where it lay on her nightstand. She rolled to her back as she checked the text. It was from her best friend, Kayla Reynolds.

_Hey,_ the text read. _You + me + Amber at the Grill for lunch. TXT me._

Ellie sighed and replied that it sounded like a plan before she let the phone fall, unharmed, onto the bed. She was happy about spending time with her friends, really she was but in all honesty she hadn't really wanted to come home this weekend. She had wanted to spend her whole Spring Break in New York with her roommate. But when she'd told her mom that idea Rebecca Brier had thrown a mini temper tantrum and all but guilt tripped her into coming home for at least the weekend.

Grumbling faintly, mainly because she knew she'd never be able to get back to sleep, she got out of bed and walked to the window. The day did not look promising. Grey skies with crappy surf. Great. Just freaking great. With a slight huff she turned away from the window and left her bedroom. It was going to be a long day.

_oOoOoOo_

By the time noon rolled around Ellie was regretting coming home for the weekend. All morning her mom had told her how she should try to make an effort to get to know Stewart, her mom's new boyfriend. She honestly couldn't bring herself to do that. There was something about the guy that just put her on edge. Something about him bothered her. And her dad had always told her to follow her instincts.

Walking into the Grill, Belleford's most popular hangout, she looked around for her friends. Wasn't too hard to spot them. Not with Amber's bright blue hair and Kayla waving her arms wildly. Laughing slightly she shook her head and walked over to their table and sat down. "About time you got here," Kayla said, though she was smiling her bubbly smile. "We've been waiting for like ever."

Ellie snorted. "Yes because I'm oh so late."

Amber chuckled. "Don't mind her," she said, pointing at the blue drink in front of Kayla. "She's had about three of those things."

"Hey!" Kayla crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her chin up. "They don't have that much alcohol in them."

Ellie and Amber laughed and Ellie began to think the day might just be looking up.

_oOoOoOo_

After lunch they decided to check out the boardwalk. It was then that Ellie got the feeling that she was being watched. She kept looking around but there were so many people it was hard to tell who was looking where. Kayla touched her arm and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Are you okay," Amber asked, looking rather concerned. "You're acting all sketchy."

"Yeah, sorry," Ellie pushed her hair back and glanced around again. "I just…I feel like I'm being watched."

Amber and Kayla both looked around. "Are you sure," Kayla asked, everything seemed fairly normal to her. "I don't see anybody odd."

Ellie drew a deep breath and shook her head. "It's probably nothing," she said, though her instinct was telling her to run and run like hell. "Come on, let's go check out the rides."

Though the rides and games were interesting and distracted her a bit, Ellie couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She kept glancing over her shoulder and once, just once, she thought she saw a man watching her. But she blinked and he was gone.

_oOoOoOo_

He stood in the shadows between booths and watched her. She was pretty. Long dark hair and bright blue eyes. Eyes that were far too alert for an ordinary university student. She kept looking around, as though sensing he was there. He kept watching her. Her and her friends. He hadn't counted on that. He had figured she'd go to the bar, have lunch and leave. But she'd followed her friends here. Now he had to b eve more careful. He had his orders. She wasn't to be hurt in any way. Just taken. Her friends were another matter.

They were not important. Just her. She was all they needed to insure a rather large payday. He smiled slightly at the thought of all that money.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ So there's chapter one. Hope it wasn't boring or anything. I'm working on chapter two now and hope to have it up soon. In the mean time, you could leave a review._


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ So I am proud to present chapter two. It took me a while to write as I've been juggling a whack of stuff lately. Hope you enjoy and please remember to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

It was getting dark when the girls left the boardwalk. Walking down Park Avenue Ellie couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. She had stopped looking around though. Realizing that if she was being followed he continuous looking around would alert the stalker. She remained alert, ready to defend herself and her friends if she had to. She hadn't been called Army Brat in high school for nothing. Her dad had made certain she could take care of herself in a dangerous situation.

"So how was New York," Amber asked, bringing Ellie's attention back to the conversation. "Meet any cute guys?"

Ellie shook her head. "I spent a large amount of time in museums and stuff," she said as Amber munched happily on her pretzel. "Not many cute guys. Old, nearly dead guys though."

"Gross," Amber said, blowing a raspberry at her. "You're such a nerd you know?"

"Says the girl who sits on a computer all day and plays video games."

"Creates video games." Amber corrected, smiling proudly. "It pays the bills until I can open my own graphics store."

Ellie chuckled. "Right," she said, her tone teasing. "How could I ever have forgotten that?"

Kayla snickered and Amber rolled her eyes. Ellie shook her head and as she did so, checked the area around them. She couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean anything. It was getting dark enough that if a person hid in the shadows she'd never see them. A feeling, similar to that butterfly thing she got when she was nervous, filled her then. She'd never see an attack coming in the dark. "Hey," she said, looking at her friends. "Why don't we grab a few snacks, head back to my place and have a scary movie marathon?"

"Cool," Kayla said, she was always up for scary movies. "Let's do it!"

Amber nodded and Ellie felt relief wash through her. Home was safe. If anyone was stupid enough to try anything in her own home then they were in for a merry surprise. Her home was her territory and what better place to be able to fight back then on her own turf? Oddly enough that butterfly like feeling didn't go away the closer they got to her house. If anything it got worse.

_oOoOoOo_

The man watched the target closely and spoke briefly into his cell phone. "She's heading back to the house," he said, following at a safe distance. "Yes I'm fucking sure! Just be ready!"

He snapped the phone shut and placed it in his pocket. His gaze narrowed in on her. Soon enough she'd serve her purpose. A nasty smile spread across his face as thoughts of his plan rushed through his mind. Yes, she'd serve a purpose. Like a dying rabbit's cries she'd draw the fox in and he'd pull the trigger.

_oOoOoOo_

…_somewhere in California…_

Hannibal kept rubbing the back of his neck, a sure sign that something was bugging him. Face looked up from what he was reading and frowned. "What's up, boss," he asked, concerned that the stress might be getting to Hannibal.

"I don't know, Face," Hannibal admitted, trying to figure out why he had the feeling that something was wrong with Ellie. "I just…I've got this feeling…an inkling really."

Murdock swung around and looked at Hannibal. "You don't keep inklings to yourself bossman," the captain said with the most serious expression on his face. "You share them. Otherwise bad stuff happens."

Hannibal gave a slight nod reaching for his cell phone. "I'm sure it's nothing," he said, dialling a number he knew by heart. "I'm just worrying over nothing."

He raised the phone to his ear and waited.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Belleford, California…_

Ellie had just opened the house door when the phone rang. "Crap," she said, all but throwing the bags she was carrying at Amber before running for the phone. "Don't hang up. Don't hang up."

She reached the phone by the sixth ring. "Hello," she panted, more than a little out of breath. "Brier residence this is Elena speaking."

"Sweetheart?" Her dad's voice was full of concern and Ellie managed to quickly catch her breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, leaning against the counter as Kayla and Amber walked into the kitchen. Amber glared a bit as she set the bags on the table. "Just ran to get the phone is all. So, how have you been?"

"I was about to ask you that same question," Hannibal chuckled slightly. "I was worried about you, sweetheart."

"Worried?" Ellie suddenly had the nearly overwhelming urge to run. "Why?"

"I don't know," Hannibal said, and Ellie quickly looked around even as Kayla turned on the light, she still felt uneasy. "I just…I got this feeling all of a sudden."

"So did I," Ellie barely whispered, fear trickling down her spine even as Kayla and Amber looked at her. She could see it in their eyes. They felt it too. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Elena get out of there," Hannibal said, his voice full of commanding authority. "Don't think about where you're going or how to get there. Just get out. Get out now."

"I…"

Ellie, her back to the darkness of the dinning room, didn't see it coming. Strong hands grabbed her by the upper arms and the phone fell from her hand as she screamed loud enough to wake the dead. "Run," she yelled at her friends who hadn't moved. "Now!"

She didn't wait to see if they did so. She struggled even as whoever was holding her tried to pull her back. Reacting on instinct, even as she heard her dad yelling through the phone, she threw her head back. The loud crunching sound told her she'd broken her attacker's nose. The move, though it made her head ache slightly, caused the person's grip to loosen just enough for her to break free.

She didn't get far unfortunately. She ended up tripping over the phone chord and crashing to the floor. Remarkably she landed right next to the phone though and she could still hear her dad shouting. "I'm here," she shouted even as a hand wrapped around her left ankle. It was instinct that made her lash out with her right foot. Another loud crack, followed by an agonizing wail caused her to smile. "He's got a broken nose and broken wrist."

"Have you seen his face," Hannibal demanded, knowing that right now details were the most important thing. "Anything that would identify him?"

"No," Ellie said just as she was once more grabbed. A cry of pain tore from her throat as her hair was yanked. Hard.

"Elena!" Hannibal's shout seemed so far away and Elena tried to fight back but her hands were suddenly bound with what felt like duct tape.

Ellie heard Amber and Kayla screaming. Her heart fell. She'd hoped to buy them time to escape. She had just opened her mouth, ready to scream again when she was struck in the back of the head. Her vision dimmed, going fuzzy around the edges. She could faintly hear her dad still yelling across the phone line. The last thing she heard was her dad yelling her name.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ So there is chapter two! I'm already working on chapter three so hopefully that will be posted soon. Don't forget to review._


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ And here it is, chapter three! This took longer than expected because I had a crap load of stuff that needed to be dealt with and then my inspiration up and disappeared. XP Anyways, as I said, here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Oh **hands out cookies to the patient readers** almost forgot about that hehe._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

…_Belleford, California…_

When Hannibal had demanded that B.A. drive to Belleford, no one had said anything. No one argued or asked why. They'd all heard the call and they had never seen Hannibal so pale or so tense. Not even Face, who'd been with him since the mid-nineties. The drive, which had been nearly two hours, had been quiet save for Hannibal's continued attempts to contact Elena's mother.

"Boss," Face said softly, reaching out and touching Hannibal's arm. "Boss, it's going to be okay."

"She sounded so scared, Face," Hannibal replied, and for the first time Face worried the man might have a heart attack or something. "I…I don't know what I'll do if something…if something happens to her."

"We'll find her." Face made certain he said it firmly. Leaving no room for doubt.

Hannibal nodded and redialled Rebecca's number. It just rang and rang. He swore in Gaelic and then in English. He saw the look Face gave him. He chose to ignore it. "Pick up, Becky, pick up," he muttered, looking out the window as they passed the boardwalk he where he had first met Rebecca. The place he had taken Elena for her sixth birthday. When the answering machine clicked on he swore again. Hanging up quickly.

"Take a left on Park Avenue, B.A.," Hannibal growled, wondering if something had happened to Rebecca as well. It would explain why she wasn't answering her phone. "At the end of the street there's a white beach house with a blue and pink mailbox."

"Got it, bossman," B.A. said, speeding up a bit. He knew Hannibal needed to know what had happened to Elena. Hell, they all needed to know. That girl was family. Whoever had hurt her was going to pay. He saw the knowing look in Murdock's eyes and for once the crazy ass fool looked not just nuts but ready to do serious harm to someone.

B.A. glanced back at Hannibal, who was once more attempting to call Elena's mom. Before he looked back at the road he saw Face checking his nine millimetre. Not a good sign. Face only used the nine millimetre when he meant business. Serious business. The type that usually resulted in someone ending up dead. Not quick dead either but drug out and painful dead. B.A. could count on one hand the number of times Face had done that and each time was forever burned into his memory.

Whoever took Elena was going to regret it.

_oOoOoOo_

Once they reached Rebecca's house, Hannibal was beyond anxious. He waited until the van had barely stopped before opening the door and hopping out, his hand rested on the gun that was strapped to his hip. He knew Face was right behind him. Always watching his back. He didn't just rush inside, just in case someone was waiting, inside he checked the door. Searching like any trained Ranger for signs of forced entry or rigged explosives. Finding nothing he slowly turned the knob.

Face stood just to the side, gun already in hand, waiting for Hannibal's command. B.A and Murdock had gone around to the back door as per the plan. With a quick nod Hannibal led the way into the house. Face following close behind. Fear gripped Hannibal like a vice. He didn't know what he was going to find and while that normal made him wary, this was his little girl. The one thing he treasured above all other things.

As he slipped, quiet as a phantom, into the kitchen he felt his heart all but stop. The room was a disaster. In his mind he could see everything that had played out. The puddle of blood on the floor a few feet from where the phone lay told him that Elena had indeed injured at least one assailant. He heard footsteps and drew his gun only sigh a bit when Murdock appeared in the other doorway, white as a sheet and looking a bit frightened.

"Bossman," Murdock said, and Hannibal noticed the pilot was shaking. "You…You need to…uh…you…"

Before Hannibal could move Face was by him, moving with a speed and determination that Hannibal had seen before. In a predator tracking prey. He followed his boys into the other room and his legs nearly gave out from under him. Tied to a chair was Becky. He didn't have to get any closer to know she was dead. The blood on the wall behind her and the way she was slumped in the chair told him. "Becky," he whispered, watching as B.A. cut the tape holding her in the chair and carefully laid her on the floor, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Boss," Face said, his voice seemed so loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Hannibal didn't respond. He could only think about Elena. Where was she? Was she safe? Had she been hurt? Would he find her in time?

"JOHN!"

The shout of his name caused him to start a bit and he found himself looking at Face, who was frowning. "We're going to find, Ellie," Face said, hand gripping Hannibal's shoulder and for the first time the older man realized he was shaking like a leaf. "We'll find her. And the sons of bitches who took her and did this to Becky will pay."

Hannibal nodded. Normally he was fairly passive and tried to avoid killing people but whoever had taken Elena would not live to tell the tale that they'd crossed paths with Hannibal Smith and his team. Face was right. The bastards who'd dared do this were going to pay.

_oOoOoOo_

…_somewhere in California…_

Ellie woke up with a headache and sore shoulders. She groaned as she opened her eyes. A flickering light made her wince a bit as she struggled to sit up. Realizing the reason her shoulders hurt was because her hands were tied behind her back. Once she was finally in a seat position she looked around. She spotted Kayla and Amber. Kayla was leaning against the wall with Amber slumped against her. She didn't have to look to know their hands were bound as well.

"Kay?" She stretched her legs out and nudged Kayla's leg, hoping to wake her friend. "Kayla."

Kayla let out a soft sound and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked rapidly, as though trying to clear her visions. Her shoulders moved, telling Ellie that she had realized her hands were tied behind her back. "Ellie?" Kayla sounded absolutely terrified. "Ellie, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Shh," Ellie said, managing to move over to sit next to her friend. "It's okay. Calm down."

"I am calm!" Kayla's shout seemed to startle Amber into wakefulness because she jerked a bit and fell over.

"What the hell!" Amber struggled but did little more than remind Ellie of a turtle flipped on its back. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ellie said firmly, thankful that she wasn't freaking out despite the fact that she was no doubt as scared as her friends. But someone had to stay calm. Had to stay reasonable otherwise they were all screwed. "But I do know you guys need to calm down."

Kayla let out a frightened squeak as tears began to roll down her face. Amber began cursing. Some of the things she said would have made a sailor blush. Ellie sighed a bit.

"Okay enough!" Her shout caused both her friends to look at her with wide eyes. "We can't panic! We have to stay calm and figure a way out of this. Am I clear?"

Amber gave a slight nod as she managed to get to a sitting position. Kayla hiccupped a bit and Ellie let her head rest against Kayla's shoulder, trying to comfort her as best she could. "We're going to be okay," Ellie said calmly as Kayla continued to softly cry. "If we keep calm we're going to be okay."

Ellie silently prayed she wasn't wrong. She prayed her dad and his team found them before anything terrible happened. But something told her that her prayers weren't going to be answered.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N: **__So there it is. Hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter shall be finished and posted as soon as possible. Don't forget to review. _


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Finally an update! This took forever and a day to write because my muses abandoned me. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted but I'm going to try and make sure that it's soon. Enjoy and please review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

…_Belleford, California…_

Face sat on one of the motel room beds and tried not to let his mind wander. Every time he let it wander he started thinking about Ellie. And that was not a good thing. After seeing what the kidnappers had done to Becky, Face kept thinking that a similar fate would befall Ellie. He closed his eyes and tried to remember a time that was good and happy. All he could think of though was Ellie being hurt. He opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers brushing over the chain he wore. He let out a soft sound and pulled the necklace from beneath his shirt.

The chain was silver, simple really, it was the pendant hanging from what was important. It was two hearts intertwined with two sapphires stones at the bottom of the hearts. It had been a gift from Ellie. He stared at it and remembered the day Ellie had given it to him.

_He was relaxing on the lounge chair, soaking up the sun, eyes closed and shielded by his dark sunglasses. The radio was on, some new pop princess was singing her pretty little heart out and Ellie was out surfing. He didn't hear her when she walked up the beach towards him. He didn't hear the surf board being lain down. He did however yelp when an armful of soaking wet Ellie dropped down onto his body._

"_Ellie!" He opened his eyes and tried to glare at the laughing girl who wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him as he tried to push her away. "Jeez, warn a guy before you scare the crap out of him!"_

_Ellie laughed as she sat up, looking down at Face through the wet strands of her long hair. "Oh? I scared the big bad Ranger man?"_

"_No."_

"_I scared you! I did! Admit it, pretty boy."_

"_You," Face said, trying to act all tough. "Did not scare me. You surprised me."_

_Ellie looked Face in the eye. "Dad says that being surprised in the field can get you killed."_

_Face nodded. "Yeah."_

_Ellie let out a soft sound, something between a sigh and a huff, before a look of remembrance crossed her face. "Oh," she said reaching out and grabbing her backpack, all without leaving Face's lap. "I've got something for you."_

_"Oh? I didn't know it was my birthday."_

_Ellie rolled her eyes as she fished something out of her backpack. "It's a going away present goofball," she said, handing him a small box._

_Face chuckled as he took the box and opened it. Inside was a double heart necklace. He looked at it for a long while in silence. "Ellie," he said softly, looking at her. "I…"_

_Ellie looked away suddenly. Her cheeks tinged a faint pink. "I know it's silly but…but I wanted you to know that when you're…well when you're wherever you are…that someone is here for you."_

_Face smiled as he picked up the necklace and put it on. He saw the way Ellie watched out of the corner of her crystal blue eyes and he pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead even as she giggled. "I promise I'll never take it off."_

Face was drawn back to the present when the room door opened and Hannibal walked in. "Your contact give us anything," he asked as Hannibal crossed the room and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"He said that Becky had recently been seeing someone," Hannibal said before taking a long drink. "Someone who called himself Stewart."

"You don't sound too convinced that that's his name."

"I think some bastard used Becky to get to Elena."

Face tensed. "You seriously think this guy was after Ellie?"

Hannibal shrugged as he rubbed his eyes. "It wouldn't make sense to kill Becky if she was the target," he said as he looked at Face, noticing the way his second-in-command stiffened. He also noticed the necklace that Face was wearing. He recognized it. A gift that had become a gift. Binding together the people he cared most about. "We'll find her, Face."

"But what if…I mean…"

"We'll find her, Templeton."

Face nodded and shoved a hand through his hair. "I feel so fucking useless right now," he hissed as he dropped backwards on the bed, head hitting a pillow.

"I know," Hannibal said, closing his eyes and trying not to think about any harm coming to his daughter. "But we'll find her."

_oOoOoOo_

…_somewhere in California…_

Ellie shifted the way she was sitting, bending her legs into her body she managed to twist until her arms were no long trapped behind her. She'd expected to find tape or rope wrapped around her wrists, something she stood a chance at getting out of. But binding her wrists were flex cuffs. Without scissors or a knife she'd never get them off. "This is just so freaking great," she muttered as she looked around the room. It looked like some sort of storage room of a warehouse.

"Ellie?"

Ellie looked at Kayla who was still looking like a terrified rabbit. "Yeah?"

"Are we…Are we going to die?"

That caught Amber's attention because she looked from Kayla to Ellie and back again like someone watching a tennis match. Ellie shook her head. "No," she said, wondering if she was trying to convince her friends or herself. Because she was just as scared as them. "No we're not going to die."

_But we could_, her mind whispered. _If we're not found soon we could easily die._

Ellie shivered a bit and pushed herself to her feet. She walked towards the door and checked to see if she could open it. Not surprisingly it was locked. They wouldn't have stupid kidnappers. She sighed and rested her forehead against the door. Tears prickled her eyes but she blinked them away. She would not break down. Not now. She had to stay strong.

"Ellie?" Amber's voice was soft. And Ellie let out a grunt of acknowledgement. "Why do you think we were kidnapped?"

Ellie shrugged. It was a good question. Why? None of them were famous or rich. They were just kids. Why would anyone…it hit her then. Her dad. He was technically an escaped convict with a military background. There was a rather large reward for his capture. His and the entire team. Her eyes widened as she realized that by being in contact with him after his escape she'd not only endangered herself and her friends but him and his team as well.

"Fucking fuck," she said, turning around and looking at her friends. Amber demanded to know what was wrong.

"It's not us they want," she said, walking over slowly and sitting down.

"What?" Amber gave her a funny look. Kayla just looked confused. "Why the hell would they kidnap us if it wasn't us they wanted?"

"Because they want my dad."

Before Amber could question this, the door swung open. And a man, dressed in a tailored suit, stepped inside. Ellie glared at him. Not liking the twisted smile on his face.

"That's right, sweetheart," the man said as two other men appeared behind him, both dressed in black, one carrying what looked like an AK-47. "And you little chickadees are the bait."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ And there's Chapter Four. I've started the next chapter but I'm not saying when it will be posted. Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review. _


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ And here it is, Chapter Five. I'm warning you all now this chapter contains torture and violence so no whining about it later because you have officially been informed before hand. Asides from that, hope you enjoy and please review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

…_somewhere in California…_

Ellie tried to fight when one of the men in black drug her from the room. Tied up as she was it didn't do any good. She heard the others shout, but their voices faded as she was hauled down a hallway and into another room. This one was larger than the other. She didn't have time to look around as she was promptly shoved into a chair. She grunted in pain and knew she'd have bruises later.

"Easy now," the man in the suit said as he walked around to stand in front of her. "We need her in one piece gentlemen."

Ellie straightened and glared. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man smiled. "You can call me Sarge."

"You're military?"

Sarge smirked. "Clever little chickadee aren't you? You most definitely got your wits from your father. And technically I'm ex-military. Served seven years and then got served a dishonourable discharge."

"What you do," Ellie sneered, knowing she really shouldn't goad a man who was calling the shots. But unable to resist. Yeah, she'd definitely spent way too much time around Face. "Rape and murder a village or something?"

The slap hurt but she didn't make a sound. Her lip was bleed and her ears ringing but she would give Sarge the satisfaction of hearing her pain. "Now that was a stupid thing to say," he said, grabbing her hair and tipping her head back. "I didn't want to have to hurt you, Elena."

Ellie growled a bit before spitting in Sarge's face. She had all of two seconds to enjoy her little victory before she was hit in the right side. She gasped as the air promptly whooshed from her lungs, leaving her breathless and in a lot of pain. _Oh yeah,_ she thought as Sarge released his death grip on her hair, allowing her to fall out of the chair. _Goons One and Two are ex-military too. Know exactly where to hit to inflict the most pain without causing serious injury. This is going to be fun._

Sarge wiped the spit from his face as he glared down at his little captive. "You need to learn some manners, Elena," he said with an evil grin. "Perhaps I can help you with that."

Ellie grunted as he kicked her. The blow was just as well aimed as the punch from the goon only it hurt more. A lot more. She whimpered and tried to curl up into a ball, a preconditioned human response, only he didn't stop at one kick. She eventually stopped counting and just laid there. Once he stopped she glared up at him. Despite the pain she forced herself to sit up, her hair fell around her face, but it did little to hide the anger and pain in her eyes. Sarge grinned evilly.

"You do realize," she said venomously. "That when my dad gets here, he's going to kill you, right?"

Sarge chuckled as he reached down and grabbed hold of the cuffs binding Ellie's hands, hauling her to her feet. "Chickadee when Colonel Smith shows up he's a dead man." He smiled evilly as he drug her towards what looked like a trough used to water horses or cows. It was even filled with water. "The only question that remains is if the last thing he sees is you dying or your dead body. I wonder which would hurt him more."

Before Ellie could respond the son of the bitch grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head into the tank. Instinct had her thrashing, attempting to break free, as the water flooded her mouth and nose. After what felt like forever, and just as her lungs began to scream for air, she was pulled back. She gasped, coughed and choked. Her hair plastered to her face. She heard Sarge chuckle and could only hope the son of a bitch died a very slow and painful death.

"Are we having fun yet," Sarge hissed in her ear before once more shoving her under water.

This time she managed to remain calm. Years of surfing, of crashing into the ocean depths, kept her still, kept her from trying to breath. Panicking gave Sarge exactly what he wanted. Well she might be afraid for her life but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. When he pulled her up this time she was hit in the face. Dazed and disoriented she didn't have time to breath before she was once more pushed under water.

The process was repeated for God only knew how long. Under water. Out of water. Beaten. Back under water. Ellie was certain that the whole purpose was to break her. She remembered stories of how this same sort of tactic was used on POWs. But she refused to broken. She couldn't become weak. Her friends were trapped here too. They needed her. No matter what this sick bastard did she couldn't break down. Couldn't cry. Couldn't be weak.

Eventually Sarge seemed to realize his little trick wasn't working as she was quickly pulled from the water, coughing and sputtering to get air to replace the water still sloshing about in her lungs. He shoved her backwards. In her disoriented state she stumbled and fell. Concrete was not a forgiving cushion and she grunted as pain flared in her right elbow. She yelped as he kicked her knees. First the left and then the right. It was another POW tactic. Injure the legs or knees so the prisoner couldn't run. Hell she'd barely be able to walk by the time he was done.

Ellie winced but never cried out or screamed. He sneered even as he began kicking her in the ribs. Like before it was strategically placed so no bones were broken and no internal damage was caused. Each hit felt like being struck by a steel rod. She tried to roll away, but the moment she was on her back he stomped on her abdomen. She couldn't hold back the cry of pain that tore free of her throat. That fucking hurt. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back, refusing to allow this man, this animal, to see her cry.

Sarge laughed as he reached down and grabbed hold of the cuffs, hauling her to her feet. Her whole body ached. He shoved her towards one of the goons, who caught her, but wasn't too gentle about the way he held her. "Put her back with the others," he said, turning away and starting to walk away. "We'll play again once she's rested a bit."

Ellie hung her head as she was forced to walk back to the little storage room where Kayla and Amber were waiting.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Belleford, California…_

Face waited, all be it not patiently, on the park bench as Hannibal talked once more to his contact. The man, known as Twitch, has promised to do some more digging. Face was tapping his foot and looking around, searching for anyone out of the ordinary. No one stood out. He had just leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, when Hannibal came walking up. He looked up at his boss.

"Anything?"

"Just a name." Hannibal sat next to Face. "Stewart Malone."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because we served for a year with him." Hannibal shoved his hand through his hair even as he casually looked around, searching just like Face had for anyone who stood out. "He was dishonourably discharged after the unit he was with was found guilty of wilfully disobeying a direct order from superior officers."

Face frowned. Thinking for a moment. "Tall guy, red hair, watery eyes and a real nasally voice?"

"Bingo, kid."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Remember the guy Becky was dating?"

"Fucking shit bird," Face hissed and Hannibal gave a short nod.

"Turns out he was using a different last name, but Twitch's digging paid off."

"He have any idea where we can find this piece of shit?"

"Oh yeah."

Face found he rather liked the evil smile Hannibal wore. The man didn't wear it often but when he did you most definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of whatever hell John Hannibal Smith had in store for you. And Face just knew that Stewart Malone was in for a level of hell never before witnessed by any living man. Because if there was one thing more sacred to Hannibal than being a Ranger or protecting the team, it was a pretty girl with bright blue eyes named Elena Annabelle Brier.

Heads were going to roll.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ So chapter five was originally longer. A lot longer. But while editing, I decided that what is longer part of chapter five would make an excellent start to chapters six. Oh, and as an advanced warning there's going to be more torture in the next few chapters. Just figured I'd let you know now._

_Also, see the little button down below, the one that says "review", yeah, please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance._


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Ta-da! Chapter Six! YAYZ! **cough** Now that that's out of the way…I'm glad everyone is still interested in this fic and thanks to everyone for reviewing and for adding it to their faves/alerts lists, you guys are awesome! Now, enough chitchatting, and on with the story!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

…_Belleford, California…_

"Take a seat Mister Malone."

Hannibal shoved the bound man into a chair. He was rather thankful that Murdock had found an abandoned building just outside the city. It meant Malone's screams wouldn't be heard. The man in question, a former Corporal in the United States Army Rangers, stared up at him with fear filled eyes. "I didn't do anything," Malone squeaked, his voice going a few octaves higher than normal. "I swear on my mother's fucking grave I didn't!"

"Aww come on boss let me shoot him," Murdock said, giving Malone a rather crazy look. Well, crazier than normal at least. "Just for swearing on his mama like that."

"Maybe next time, Captain," Hannibal said as he looked at Malone. "We need him able to talk."

"Oh he'll be able to talk boss." Murdock drew his sidearm and Face grinned. "I promise I won't shot him anywhere but the knees. Least then he won't be able to run."

Malone went pale, deathly pale, and suddenly the front of his jeans became dark. Murdock's nose wrinkled and Face shook his head. "Gross, man," he said, stepping back a bit. "Just plain gross."

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a grown man piss his pants because he was scared and he doubted it would be his last. "If you tell me what I want to know I'll let you go." He knew the odds of the man telling him anything was slim. He also knew there was no way in hell he was letting Stewart Malone walk out of this place alive. There was too much at risk. To many variables that couldn't be accounted for. "You have my word."

Malone shook his head. "I'm telling you I don't know anything! Please! I don't know anything!"

Hannibal shook his head. "I'm sorry, Stewart." The man didn't even see the blow coming. Hannibal might have been a fair bit older but he still knew how to throw one mean right hook. The force of it knocked Malone out of the chair with a sharp cry of pain. Hannibal simply reached down and hauled him back up into it. "I'm going to ask again," he said, sounding so calm. "What do you know about my daughter's abduction?"

Malone, cringing and panting for breath, stared up at Hannibal, blood trickling from the cut on his temple. "I…I don't know…" Malone's whine annoyed Hannibal. "I swear…I don't know…"

Hannibal once more shook his head and threw another punch, this time with the left. Malone cried out and a loud crunch filled the air, blood splattering from the man's nose, confirming the fact that Hannibal had just broken it. Malone howled in pain, tears and snot mixing with the blood on his face.

_oOoOoOo_

_somewhere in California_

There wasn't a spot on Ellie's body that didn't ache. She was curled up in a ball, barely stopping herself from crying. Kayla was talking to her, asking if she was okay. What the men had done to her. What did they want. It wasn't that Ellie didn't have answers. It was just that she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't bring herself to tell her closest friends that it was her fault they were in this situation. Even though she'd told them earlier that she suspected things that had been all it was. A suspicion. Now she knew.

Amber, having not spoken since the men had thrown Ellie back in the room, finally had enough and told Kayla to stop. Kayla gave her a confused look but soon realized that her pestering Ellie for answers wasn't helping anyone. If anything it just made Ellie curl up a little more, her body twitching every now and then.

"Ellie," Kayla managed to scoot across the floor to sit closer to her friend. She looked at Ellie's face, or rather, she tried to. It was mostly obscured by the curtain of dark, soaked hair. "Honey, it's going to be okay. You know, your dad is probably looking for us right now. He'll find us, Ellie."

Ellie whimpered and curled up into a tighter ball. She didn't want him to. She wanted him to stay as far away from wherever this place was as he could. She didn't want to be the reason he got hurt. Or worse killed. Her heart skipped a few beats when she realized that if her dad showed up, so would his team. And there was no doubt that Face would be right beside her dad. Walking into a trap.

"Temp," she whispered, sitting up as quickly as her battered body would allow. She saw the concerned look that Kayla gave her and the confusion in Amber's eyes. But all she could think of was Face walking into this building and being killed. "Oh God no."

Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them away, but they fell in silent trickles down her face. She began sobbing and felt Kayla press against her side, all the while telling her everything was going to be okay. She cried even harder because she knew, deep down, that she was on the edge of losing someone she cared a great deal for. She just didn't know yet if it would be one of her friends, stuck here with her, or one of the men she'd grown up idolizing as her heroes.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**_ _So this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, mainly because I really didn't want to end it any other way. Ellie's emotional break down seemed the best place to leave off for now. The next chapter will be posted as soon as it finished. Until then, I hope you enjoyed and would be thrilled if you left a review._


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Finally! An update! Sorry it took so long but my muses are becoming rather iffy on this story as they choose such odd times to bring me inspiration and whatnot._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

…_somewhere in California…_

Ellie barely made a sound as Goon Two, as she'd taken to thinking of him, drug her once more from the room. She kept her head down, counting the number of steps it took to get back to the room that that bastard Sarge had tortured her in. The room he would keep torturing her in until she either died or her dad showed up. Which meant she was probably going to die anyways.

A hard shove had her stumbling suddenly. Her balance lost she crashed to the floor. Goon Two chuckled and something in Ellie snapped. She was done playing the weak, frightened little girl. She was a Ranger's daughter for God's sake. Trained by one of the best and she would be damned if she wasn't going to put up some sort of fight before these bastards decided she was no longer useful.

Before Goon Two had time to realize what she was doing, she rolled and lashed out with her foot. The heel of her shoe caught him in the side of the knee. His howl of pain echoed and when he suddenly dropped down, clutching his knee, she kicked him in the face.

The loud crunch of his nose breaking, the sight of the blood flowing, and the rather loud and unmanly cry of pain brought Ellie a great deal of satisfaction. She had just drawn her leg back, planning on kicking him again when someone, probably Goon One, kicked her between the shoulders. Crying out she instinctively curled up in a ball, tears trickling down her face.

"Fucking bitch," she heard Goon Two croak. "Broke my fucking nose!"

"Be thankful that's all the cunt broke," Goon One snapped, grabbing her and hauling her to her feet. "George is still trying to set his wrist."

_George_. Ellie rolled the name through her mind. It didn't sound like the name thought of when they thought of kidnappers. But then again, she never really thought about kidnappers so who was she to judge. She didn't make a sound as Goon One drug her into the room and shoved her into the chair. She wasn't surprised to see Sarge leaning on a wall just a few feet away.

"Well, now," Sarge said as Goon Two limped into the room. "I see someone decided to not play nice. And here I thought we'd gotten over this hostile routine of yours."

"I'd tell you to go fuck yourself," Ellie said casually, again reminding herself of Face. "But you've already done that by kidnapping me and my friends."

Sarge snorted, straightening and walking to where she was. "Still think daddy's going to save you, chickadee?" His smirk was full of arrogance. "Even if he finds this place, he's got no chance in hell of getting you out of here alive."

Ellie smiled in a way that she'd picked up from Murdock. "You seriously think my dad will be stupid enough to come alone?" She giggled manically and shook her head. She saw Goon Two glance at her with wide eyes, clearly thinking she had just lost her mind. "Oh dear God in heaven you are really dumb."

"Watch it, chickadee."

"See when my dad get's here, he's not going to be alone." Ellie tipped her head to one side like a curious bird. Another trick she'd learned from Murdock. "He's not going to be unarmed. And he's not just going to burst in guns blazing. Didn't you ever wonder why his unit was considered the best? He's a damn genius, you dumb son of a bitch! He's already planned how to find this place, how to get in, kill you, and get me and my friends out alive. You're fucked!"

Ellie grunted when Sarge backhanded her. Blood trickled from her nose. "Big man," she taunted, shaking her head a bit, causing the blood to smear across her cheek. "Beating up on a helpless, little girl whose hands are bound."

Sarge grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up so their faces were inches apart. "I'm not stupid enough to think your daddy wouldn't have taught you something, chickadee," he snarled, causing some of his spit to land on her cheek, right below her eye. "So you're little act isn't going to accomplish shit."

He drug her over to that damn tank of water. "Now," he said, positioning her, a twisted smirk on his face. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

_oOoOoOo_

…_Belleford, California…_

Hannibal was wiping blood off his hands with a small towel. He looked over to where Stewart was laying on the floor. The man was tougher than he'd anticipated. He saw Face palming the nine millimetre and walked over to his XO. "Don't do anything rash," he said softly and Face gave him an innocent look. Well, as innocent as Face could look when he had that vengeful look in his eye.

"Come on, boss," Face hissed back, glaring over at Stewart. "He's not gonna talk. Let me put a fucking bullet in his shoulder. He'll talk then."

"Or bleed out before he tells us anything." Hannibal shook his head. "We need him, Face."

"While we're wasting time with this piece of shit, the people he was working with are no doubt running across the country or killing Ellie."

Hannibal knew Face was just worried and angry, but the words still bothered him more than he showed. He was worried about his little girl. Terrified really, but he didn't need Face breaking down and killing their only lead.

"Face," he said sternly, like a parent talking to a child having a tantrum. "We need him. End of story. Now, go outside and get some air or something."

Face looked like he was ready to argue but didn't say a word as he turned and walked away. Standing outside, in the sunshine and fresh air, he found it just as difficult to focus on anything but finding the guy responsible for taking Ellie and putting a bullet between the son of a bitch's eyes. His hand instinctively curled around the nine holstered at his hip as he thought about that moment.

"Face?"

Face turned and looked at BA, who was watching him with concerned eyes. "What?"

"You realize that you got that look, right?"

Face frowned.

"What look?"

"The one you get when you're hankering to kill someone. Slowly."

Face let out a low sound, glancing at the ground for a long moment before managing to look at BA again. "This bastard's gonna pay for what he's done," he said calmly, though he felt his heart thunder against his ribs. "I'm going to make damn sure of it. Even if I have to put the bullet between his eyes myself."

BA frowned, not liking the tone of voice that Face used. It was a tone he'd heard a lot as a kid, gangbangers used it a lot, it was a tone of voice that said nothing was going to stop him from inflicting serious harm on someone. "Boss know about that?"

Face growled faintly. "Probably." He kicked an empty pop can, watching as it rolled a few feet away. "But I don't care, you don't fuck with the people I love. Ever."

BA didn't say anything else as he watched Face stalk off. He did, however, take note of how Face had said love not care. It started him wondering if maybe there had been something between Face and Ellie. It wouldn't surprise him, not really, but it would explain the scary way Face was behaving.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**__ So there it is, I'm sure some people will try and say that Face would never be so violent but considering someone he cares about is in mortal danger, I think he'd probably be more violent than usual._


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ I present to you Chapter Eight._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

…_somewhere in California…_

Ellie coughed up water as she lay on the floor, glaring up through the wet strands of her hair at Sarge. The bastard was talking to someone on a cell phone. The call had been a bit of a reprieve from the pain and torture. But she knew it would be a small reprieve. The moment that call ended she knew Sarge was going to go right back to making her suffer. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees just as footsteps drew near.

"Take her back to the room," Sarge snapped the words, the tone left no room for arguing. "We have a situation."

Ellie let out a startled sound as she was grabbed roughly and drug off. She wondered what sort of situation Sarge had been talking about. Had her father done something? Had he and the team found some way through Sarge's carefully laid out plan? Were they even now getting ready to rescue her and her friends?

As she was unceremoniously shoved back into the room, she stumbled and crashed to the floor. She heard Kayla shout at whoever had shoved her even as Amber asked if she was okay. Grunting as she struggled to sit up, Ellie glanced over her shoulder, watching the door slam shut.

"What's going on, Ellie?" Amber didn't sound as scared as before, but she still sounded scared.

"Something's happened." Ellie pushed her hair back, wincing as the movement pulled something in her shoulder that was already damaged. "Something they didn't count on."

In the relative safety of the room, with her friends, she suddenly felt exhausted. She slumped against the wall and felt her eyes start to close. She was jolt back to awareness when Kayla shook her arm. "Ellie?"

"Huh?"

"Thank God," Kayla said softly, her face pale and eyes full of concern. "You just…you sort of blacked out, Ellie."

"Oh…" Ellie felt the hours, days, whatever it had been, finally start to catch up to her. Her body hurt. Her mind felt torn. She just wanted to sleep. "I'm just tired, Kay."

"Tired my ass," Amber said, and for a moment Ellie thought her friend might have been gaining back her tough attitude. "You're fucking exhausted. Those bastards barely give you time to rest before dragging you back out there."

Ellie could feel the darkness start to drag her back down. She gave herself a shake, wincing in pain but refusing to let herself doze off again. Her friends needed her. She had to figure out how to stay awake. _"Never__ shall I fail my comrades,"_ she whispered, remembering how, at a young age, she'd memorized the Ranger's Creed just to make her father proud. He had just smiled at her, ruffled her hair and said he would always be proud of her. _"I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one-hundred-percent and then some."_

Amber and Kayla frowned. They both had heard the Ranger Creed, mainly because when they'd been children Ellie had learned it. Kayla moved across the floor, sitting next to Ellie and letting her friend lean against her. If Ellie was repeating part of the Creed now, when she was clearly exhausted, it meant she was trying to force herself to stay awake. "It's going to be okay, Ellie," Kayla said as Ellie's head rested on her shoulder. "Your dad's going to find us. I bet he'll be here soon."

Ellie barely nodded, her eyes having closed again.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Belleford, California…_

Face sat in the back of the van, as far from where Hannibal and the others were dealing with Stewart. He had been ordered to stay out of the building. He knew Hannibal was concerned about what he might do. Hell, he was concerned about what he might do. He was beyond angry. He wanted answers. He wanted to know where Ellie was. He wanted to know that she was okay because he refused to believe that she wasn't.

Sitting there, staring blankly at the wall of the van, he found himself thinking of the time when he and Ellie had gone backpacking through the Colorado Rockies.

_Ellie sprinted up the trail ahead of him, glancing back with a smile, laughing the entire time. "Come on, slow poke," she'd called out to him, laughing when he made a face._

"_I'm not as young as I used to be," he'd shouted after her as she disappeared around a bend. "Damn girl's gonna give me a heart attack."_

_Face broke into a jog to catch up with Ellie who, thankfully, had stopped just around the bend in the trail. She was gazing upwards and he looked up, curious about what had caught her attention. A smile spread across his face as he watched the eagle soar overhead. He continued watching until he was shoved sideways. He staggered, caught his balance and tried to glare at Ellie, but she was laughing and running down the trail._

"_You brat!"_

_He gave chase, laughing just as much as she was. They had just started down a small hill when Ellie's balance seemed to fail and she went tumbling. Face's heart jumped into his throat as he watched. It was like it was happening in slow motion. The moment she stopped, he was in action. Sprinting to her, he knelt at her side, helping her to sit up._

"_You okay?" He saw a cut on her cheek and instantly was worried about more serious injuries. "Are you hurt?"_

_Ellie looked at him for a moment and then started laughing. He was becoming concerned she'd cracked her skull or something when she, still chuckling wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh…Oh I'm fine, Temp," she said, voice full of mirth. "It's just…the way you were looking at me. It's so cute."_

_Face frowned. "What? What are you talking about?"_

_Ellie giggled, reaching up and cupping Face's cheek. "When you're worried, you look at me the way dad looks at you when he's worried about you." She giggled again. "It's cute."_

_Face shook his head. "You're crazy. I thought you'd cracked your damn skull."_

_Ellie shook her head. "Nope. Skull's all good." She moved her leg and winced. "My ankle however is telling me I'm a total klutz."_

_Face quickly checked her ankle, carefully touching skin that was already starting to bruise. He let out a low whistle. "Well it's not broken," he said, helping her to stand, adrenaline still pounding through him. "Probably a sprain. But I don't think you should walk on it."_

_Ellie arched an eyebrow, a neat trick she'd learned from Hannibal. "Then how do we get back down the mountain, O Wise One?"_

_Face thought for a moment before taking his back off and crouching a bit. "Climb on."_

_Ellie stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "You can't carry me all the way back, Face."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Says me!"_

"_It's the only way, Ellie. If you try to walk you could do serious damage."_

_She hesitated before doing as he asked. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders even as his hands slipped under her thighs. "Alright," he said as he straightened. "Let's go."_

Face was pulled from his thoughts when the van door opened and Murdock poked his head in. "Boss got an address," the captain said and Face gave a nod, his heart leaping into his throat. An address. They were one step closer to finding Ellie. One step closer to him putting a bullet in whoever had been crazy enough to put their hands on her.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**__ Okay this took entirely too long to write, edit and update. I'm hoping to get the next chapter finished and posted soon. Until then, you could be kind and write a review._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author:**__ So here's the next chapter, enjoy guys._

_**oOoOoOo**_

…_somewhere in California…_

Ellie woke with a start. One second she'd been asleep and the next she was wide awake. Her heart beating rapidly. Adrenaline rushing through her.

Something was wrong.

She wasn't certain how she knew. But she knew.

She heard quiet sobbing and looked across the room. Kayla was sitting next to Amber, trying to rub her shoulders. Amber was curled up in a ball. Crying. Ellie frowned. Amber didn't cry. Amber was tough as nails. Ellie had seen her knock a guy three times her size on his ass for calling her a bitch. "Amber?" Ellie forced her body to move. The need to comfort her friend overwhelming. "What's wrong?"

Amber didn't answer she just kept crying.

Ellie looked at Kayla, who was obviously fighting tears. "What happened?" When Kayla didn't answer, Ellie spoke with a little more force. "Kayla, what happened?"

Kayla looked at her, biting her lower lip the entire time and Ellie started to repeat herself for the third time when she took notice of the blood on the floor near Amber's torso. Why hadn't she noticed that before? "Amber," she spoke softly, reaching out and trying to get her friend to roll over, but Amber refused to budge. "Amber…sweetie…"

After what felt like forever, Ellie managed to lift her friend enough to see why the tough as nails Amber was crying. Why there was blood pooling around her. Bile rose in her throat and fury turned the blood in her veins to liquid fire.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Belleford, California…_

Face checked and rechecked his gun as Hannibal went over the plan.

It was a good plan. One of Hannibal's best.

Of course considering what was at stake, Face had expected nothing but the best.

Staring at the blueprint of the building they were getting ready to infiltrate. Despite the simplicity of the blueprint it reminded him of Ellie's love of art. Her passion for painting and drawing rivalled her passion for surfing. He suddenly found himself thinking about when Ellie had told him she'd been accepted to Columbia University in New York City.

_Face was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading through the business section of the paper when the front door slammed open. Without looking up he yelled at Murdock to be more careful, that the place was just a rental after all. He let out a startled shout, it wasn't a squeak because men didn't squeak, when arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and a very feminine squeal of joy filled his ear._

_He realized it was Ellie only because she apparently couldn't keep still because she quickly released him and started hopping up and down in place, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. "Ellie," he said with a slight chuckle, watching as she imitated a bunny on crack. "Whoa, girl, what's up?"_

_Ellie opened her mouth to reply but only ended up letting out the happiest sounding squeal while holding out the piece of paper._

_Face took it from her and quickly read it. Then read it again. He smiled and leapt to his feet, pulling her into a hug and spinning her around in a circle. "Congratulations," he laughed as she clung to him, smiling the whole time. "A full ride to Columbia. I knew you could do it!"_

_Ellie laughed with glee. "This…This is just…awesome!"_

_Face laughed as he stopped spinning, not caring that Ellie's feet weren't on the floor. "Your dad's going to be so proud, Ellie."_

_A shy smile graced her face. "What about you?"_

_Face's smile could have lit up a pitch black room. "I'm proud that you chose to apply. I'm proud you're doing what you want to do and not what your mother wants you to." He kissed the tip of her nose and watched her cheeks turn red. "I'm proud of you, Elena."_

_Ellie hugged him tightly, her face pressed against his chest. Her muffled thank you warmed his heart in a way nothing else ever would. He hugged her close and tried not to think of how hard it was going to be, not having her around all the time. She had to live her own life. Had to follow her dreams. It was what he kept telling her. Even if all he really wanted was to keep her with him._

"Alright," Hannibal's voice drew Face from his thoughts and he focused on what his Colonel was saying. "Let's load up and head out. The sooner we pull this op the sooner I've got my daughter back."

Face saw BA and Murdock nod. He merely stood, holstering his gun, and went to collect the things he needed for this mission. _Hold on, Ellie,_ he thought as grim determination took hold of him. _Just for a little longer._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**__ So that's chapter nine folks. For accuracy sake I did look into courses offered at Columbia and discovered they have a Art History and Archaeology Department so I'm assuming they must also offer some basic art courses (I'm Canadian so I know very little about US colleges and Universities)._

_Also, I feel that I should point out now that there's only going to be a few more chapters as this story is beginning to reach its climactic finale. As I always say, don't forget to leave a review while waiting for the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author:**__ Chapter ten guys! **fist pump** It seems to have taken forever and a day to get here but here we are. There's going to be a bit of action in this chapter so enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

…_somewhere in California…_

Ellie had had enough.

She'd been pushed too far.

The bastards who'd kidnapped them could do whatever they wanted to her. She could take it. She was a Ranger's daughter. But no one, and she meant no one, fucked with her friends and got away with it.

When she'd seen what Sarge and his goons had done to Amber, the beating she had taken, all she'd thought about was how to kill them. Slowly. To make them suffer as much as they had made Amber suffer. It was impossible to tell if Amber was bruised or not. The welts and cuts marring her skin made Ellie think of the bullwhip Murdock had once shown her how to use. She had a faint scar on her leg to prove how dangerous such things were.

But worse than the welts and cuts was the deliberate stab wound.

It wasn't deep enough that Amber would bleed to death. It was meant to inflict pain with every breath or movement.

Ellie stood by the door, pressed up against the wall so when it opened the bastards wouldn't see her. Kayla sat in the far corner with Amber, who had Ellie's torn and tattered shirt pressed as tightly as possible against the still bleeding stab wound. Ellie could see the fear in their eyes and knew her own reflected it. She was about to do something that could get her killed. She knew it. They knew it. But they all knew it had to be done.

She drew a deep breath as she heard footsteps outside the door. Her legs shifted a bit, her body settling into a fighting stance that Face had taught her. In such a cramped space as the doorway size didn't count for a thing. If she was fast enough, she could take down whichever goon had been sent to fetch one of them. She held her breath as the door opened, arms drawn up even though they were still bound, readying herself for the inevitable. She heard the goon start to speak, no doubt about to demand to know where she was, and she seized her opportunity.

It wasn't a true roundhouse kick, but given the space it was as close as she could hope to get. She caught the goon in the face, busting his nose if the amount of blood was any indication, and successfully winding him. When he staggered back, effectively tripping over his own feet, the back his head connected with the wall. The impact rendered him unconscious before he could try to call for help.

Ellie wasted no time at all. She managed to grab the goon's feet and somehow drug him into the room. Rolling him into a corner she spotted a combat knife strapped to his belt. Grabbing it she ran to Kayla and Amber.

"Hands."

Kayla twisted around, letting Ellie cut her free. Then Amber. Kayla then took the knife and made short work of Ellie's restraints before handing the knife back over.

"Alright," Ellie said, looking more serious and determined than ever, as she rose to her feet. "Let's get the fuck out of this hellhole."

_oOoOoOo_

…_outside Belleford, California…_

Face moved stealthily along the edge of the warehouse, his M-16 at the ready. Hannibal's plans normally avoided using lethal force, but this one had been different. Hannibal wasn't playing with kid gloves anymore. Face was just fine with that. He hadn't really planned on letting these bastards walk away. He was just glad he and Hannibal were on the same page about it. He didn't like disobeying his commander, but for Ellie, he'd break every rule in the book. Defying any order. All for her.

Reaching one of the access doors, Face paused, crouching behind an old crate, watching the guard have a smoke. He released his gun, letting it rest against his side, hanging from the strap, and drew his knife. This had to be done quick and quiet. Alarms couldn't be raised. The plan depended on the team being able to get in undetected. Moving forward silently, Face grabbed the guard, one hand over his mouth to prevent any sounds, and quickly, yet savagely, plunged the knife into the guard's chest. Even though the guard was dead within seconds, Face still twisted the knife, leaving a gapping hole when he yanked it free.

"_Face?"_

Hannibal's voice drifted through the earpiece that Face wore and he took a moment to compose himself before responding. "Yeah, boss?"

"_Murdock's getting into position. Are you in yet?"_

"Just finishing taking out the trash."

"_Well move it. Our window's closing."_

"Yes, sir."

Face returned his knife to his belt before rolling the guard behind the crate he had used for cover, before he grabbed his gun and carefully, and as quietly as he could, opened the door.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**__ And that's chapter ten. No flashbacks this time guys. I wanted to keep it fast paced. The next chapter is in the works and hopefully will be posted soon. Until then, don't forget to review._


	12. Chapter 11

_**Author:**__ Alrighty, so chapter eleven. Hope it was worth the wait._

_**oOoOoOo**_

…_somewhere in California…_

Face slipped down a corridor, checking a corner before rounding it, gun at the ready. So far he hadn't encountered any one but he wasn't about to take the chance of having someone get the drop on him. Ellie was depending on him. The thought of something happening to her because he was unable to save her in time made his heart stop in his chest and his blood turn to ice in his veins.

He shook off the feeling and kept going.

He was no good to Ellie if he couldn't focus.

Carefully stepping around a corner he noticed an open down a few feet down the hallway. Moving as quietly as he could, he pressed against the wall by the door and slowly peaked around it. He was surprised to find the room empty save for a body slumped in the corner. Raising his gun, just in case the thug was faking, he stepped into the room. After checking the thug, with a fairly rough kick to the back of one black clad shoulder, he lowered the gun.

Someone had done quite the number on the guy. His face was covered in blood and Face could see that his nose was at an odd angle. Looking around he noticed something on the floor across the room.

When he knelt down to examine it, he found three plastic cuffs. All had been cut. His heart stuttered as he realized that the cuffs had probably been used on Ellie and her friends. Looking back at the thug he concluded that Ellie must have somehow gained the upper hand and got her and her friends free. Which meant they could virtually be anywhere in the maze of a warehouse.

His heart stuttered before he managed to remind himself that they weren't completely helpless. Or at least, Ellie wasn't. She had wisely taken the thug's knife and she was trained in hand-to-hand combat. Mind none of that would do her any good against a thug with a gun. Drawing a deep breath he knew he had to let Hannibal know what was going on.

"Boss?"

"_Yeah, Face?"_

"I've found where they were keeping Ellie."

"_Were? What do you mean were?"_

"She's not here." Face cringed when Hannibal cursed in English and then in Irish. "Looks like she jumped a guard and managed to get her and her friends free."

He heard Hannibal sigh._ "Alright, Face," _his commander sounded frazzled. That was never a good thing. _"See if you can find her before any of those bastards do."_

"Got it, boss."

_oOoOoOo_

…_somewhere in California…_

Ellie had no idea where she was going. Turning another corner she felt like she was going in circles. She started to move forward but stopped when she heard approaching footsteps. She glanced over her shoulder at her friends and pointed towards a pile of crates, silently telling them to take cover. Kayla's eyes widened and Amber started to shake her head but Kayla pulled her over, forcing her to kneel.

Ellie drew a deep breathe, holding the knife at the ready as the footsteps came closer. Any second now the person would round the corner. She had a very small window of opportunity. And it was closing fast. Just as a figure came around the corner she struck. Using one arm to knock the gun aside, she kicked out with a leg, catching the person by the ankle and tripping them. She followed them to the ground, the knife pressed against their throat.

She stared down in shock as recognition dawned on her. Her whisper sounded so loud in the otherwise quiet hallway. "Face?"

"Elena."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**_ _And that's chapter eleven folks. Only a few more to go before this story is all wrapped up. The next chapter is in the works and will hopefully be posted soon. Until then, you could always share your thoughts and feelings about the story so far and post a review._


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author:** And here it is everybody! Chapter 12! w00t w00t! Enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

…_somewhere in California…_

Face stared up at Ellie.

So many different emotions ran through him. The most dominate were surprise and relief. When Ellie slowly lowered the knife she'd had against his throat, he quickly sat up, causing her to have to crouch over his thighs and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Oh sweet Jesus, Ellie," he whispered the words, burying his face in her hair. "You're okay. I was so fucking worried."

Ellie laughed softly, dropping her knife and hugging him. "I knew you'd come," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

"Never, Ellie, never." Face pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "I'll always come for you. Always."

Ellie nodded, hugging him tighter for a moment before slowly standing, watching him do the same. She turned then and spotted Kayla peeking around the crates. "It's okay, it's Templeton."

She saw the relief that filled her friend's eyes as Kayla stood, pulling Amber up and helping the injured girl around the crates. She heard Face's sharp intake of breath as he stepped around her. "How bad is that," he asked, already reaching for the mini med-kit strapped to his belt.

"Not life threatening," Ellie said as she rushed to help him while Kayla focused on keeping Amber standing. "But she's…she's lost a lot of blood."

Face knelt down even as Ellie carefully moved the makeshift bandage aside. He grimaced at the sight of the knife wound. Poor girl had been through hell. It was amazing she was still standing. He carefully bandaged the wound, knowing it wouldn't last for long. The girl needed a hospital. "Alright," he said as he stood, glancing around quickly. "Now we're gonna get the hell out of dodge."

"Sounds like a plan," Ellie said as she helped Kayla with Amber. "Lead on, Temp."

Face nodded and headed back the way he had come, double checking each corner before leading the girls around it. They had almost reached the access door he'd come through when the sound of a gun being cocked made him freeze. He started to turn towards the direction of the sound only to have someone, a man, laugh darkly.

"I wouldn't move, Lieutenant." Footsteps drew closer and Face heard Ellie inhale sharply. "Each of my men currently have you and the young ladies in their sights and should you move without my saying so they will not hesitate to shoot one or possibly all of them."

He turned his head slowly, watching as a man approached, a .45 Magnum aimed directly at his head. "Drop your weapon, Lieutenant," the man said calmly, smiling a bit. "And kick it to me."

Face ground his teeth together but did as the man said. He couldn't risk this bastard hurting the girls. His gun hit the floor at his feet and he kicked it. The man didn't bend to retrieve it, merely kicked it again, causing it to skitter across the floor and disappear into the shadows of the room.

"Now lose the earpiece, Lieutenant."

Face reached up and tugged the small bud from his ear, letting it fall against his shoulder. The man walked forward, gun never lowering, stopping just close enough to reach out and tear the earpiece from Face's shoulder. After it hit the floor he crushed it beneath the heel of his boot. "Now, Lieutenant," the man said, still smiling. "We're going to have a nice little chat."

oOoOoOo

…somewhere in California…

"Face?"

Hannibal frowned when all he got was static. "Face, can you read me?"

Nothing.

"BA, can you reach Face?"

A moment of silence and then _"No. He ain't responding."_

"Damnit," Hannibal muttered, looking down from the rafter he was currently crawling along. "Alright, keep trying every few minutes. If we don't hear from him in fifteen we'll switch to plan B."

_"What's plan B?"_

"Operation Foxtrot."

"_Oh boy."_

Hannibal didn't say anything. He just kept moving. He should have known something would happen to Face. Something always happened to Face. This mission was oddly starting to remind him of Mexico. He swore if he found Face in a bunch of tires, covered in gas with a rope around his neck he was going to punch his XO. In the face. After saving his ass of course.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **So there's that. Hope you liked it. Chapter thirteen should hopefully be posted soon. In the mean time don't forget to review._


	14. Chapter 13

_**Author:** Alrighty, chapter thirteen. Only two more chapters to go folks. I'm warning you now that there is a bit of torture in this chapter. It just couldn't be helped._

_**oOoOoOo**_

…_somewhere in California…_

Face grunted as a fist connected with his ribs. He let out a pained yelp as a boot met the side of his knee causing him to drop, giving his attacker an opening to drive a knee into his face. Blood, hot and sticky, gushed from his broken nose. He heard Ellie cry out, begging them to stop, and something in him snapped. He lunged upwards, attempting to fight back, but that earned him a hard punch in the face, causing immense pain to blossom and he cried out as he fell to the floor.

Looking up he glared at the man Ellie called Sarge. Face knew him to be Sergeant Daniel Wilks. A man he and the team had turned over to the MPs a few years ago after Wilks' unit had killed an entire village. Wilks had claimed it to be under orders but last time Face checked, the military didn't rape and kill innocent women and children.

Face spit out a mouthful of blood and let out a sharp laugh, trying to keep Wilks' attention on him. If he could buy enough time, Hannibal and the others might be able to get the girls out. It didn't matter about him. He just had to keep the girls safe until Hannibal got to them.

"I have to tell you, Peck," Wilks said, voice full of ice. "I expected more of a fight. But I suppose you're waiting for your team to show up and save your ass like they always do."

Face laughed a bit, forcing his battered body to move, until he was on his knees. "I guess you haven't heard that it was my genius plan that brought down a CIA thug in LA a while back huh?"

This earned him another punch to the face.

He laughed again, spitting more blood on the floor.

"You always were a cocky little shit, Peck." Wilks shook his head and cracked his knuckles. "Too bad things weren't different. We would have made an unbeatable team."

Face shook his head, fighting against the pain. "Yeah…one problem…I think you're a slimy, contemptible, sewer rat!"

Wilks boot connected with Face's nose.

_oOoOoOo_

…_somewhere in California…_

It didn't take Hannibal long to locate Face.

Hidden in the rafters he had to watch as Face was beaten. He ground his teeth and resisted the urge to shoot the bastard attacking his XO. He had felt a large amount of rage fill him when Wilks had broken Face's nose. If there was one thing he cherished almost as much as his daughter, it was his team. Despite his instinct to protect Face he had to hold his position and wait for Murdock's signal.

He couldn't risk giving himself away and getting Face and the girls killed.

His gaze went to Ellie then. She was struggling against the men holding her. She kept cursing at Wilks, calling him names that her mother would have washed her mouth out with soap for. He glanced briefly at the other girls. Both were terrified, easily held captive, and one was injured. Even from the distance he was at he could see blood starting to seep through the bandage that Face had no doubt placed over the injury.

Hannibal looked through the scope of his rifle. "Murdock," he whispered softly, touching his earpiece. "Are we ready?"

"_Charges are all set."_

"Is BA in place?"

"_The Force says everything's ready."_

A smirk tugged at the corners of Hannibal's mouth. "Get into position, Murdock. I'll wait for your signal."

"_Aye aye, Papa Bear!"_

Hannibal drew a deep breath, finger covering the trigger.

_oOoOoOo_

…_somewhere in California…_

Face groaned as he lay on the floor, glaring up as best he could through his swollen eye. Wilks was using a rag to wipe blood from his hands. "All right, Peck," the man said, shaking his head. "Since you seem to have lost all form of entertainment, I'll have to find a new playmate."

Face followed Wilks' line of sight and his heart stuttered.

The bastard was looking right at Ellie.

"No…" he croaked the word, trying to force himself back to his feet.

He heard Ellie cry out and suddenly she was on the floor next to him. He started to reach out to her only to have one of Wilks' thugs step on his fingers with the heel of their boot. He let out a pained shout as at least two bones broke. He heard Ellie sob, begging them to leave him alone. Then there was her sharp cry of pain. Face watched, helpless, as a thug kicked her in the abdomen. Her body instantly curling in an attempt to protect itself.

"Fucking haven't changed, Wilks!" Face managed to snarl, drawing the man's attention back to him. If only for a moment. "Always trying to prove you're a man by hurting innocent people!"

Wilks snarled wordless, drawing his gun and stepping towards Face, aiming at his head.

Before he could pull the trigger a sudden explosion rocked the building.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that, folks, was chapter thirteen. Keep your eyes peeled, chapter fourteen is in the works and will hopefully be posted soon. In the meantime, you could keep busy by, oh I don't know, maybe posting a review. Cheers!_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Author:** So here's the next chapter everyone. Only one more to go. Enjoy guys!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

…_somewhere in California…_

The explosion rocked the building.

And then another. And another.

Wilks spun on the spot, shouting orders at his men. Many of whom had scrambled about after the first explosion. He then turned back to Face, eyes full of rage. "Fucking bastard," he spat, reaching down but not to grab hold of Face. Instead his hand fisted in Ellie's hair. Hauling her up despite her struggles. "You think this is a game, Peck? Well, fucking game over!"

Face saw the gun rise, the barrel aimed at Ellie's temple. Despite his battered and agony riddled body, despite the goon still standing behind him, he managed to find the strength to move. His body jolted upward and towards Wilks, hands catching the bastard's wrist, wrenching the gun away from Ellie, even as he lashed out with a foot, catching Wilks in the shin.

The struggle seemed to last for hours but could have only been seconds. It wasn't until the loud ringing bark of a gun shot, accompanied by a scream, echoed through his ears that Face realized what had happened. Burning pain flared through his side but he fought against it and managed to punch Wilks in the face. The man howled in a mix of pain and rage, staggering back and releasing Ellie in the process.

Face grabbed for her just as his world tilted sideways. He met the floor with a thud, groaning faintly as he felt something warm spilling down his left leg. His vision was getting blurry but he could still see Ellie's face as she knelt over him, tears running down her face and her mouth moving, but he couldn't hear the words. He thought he felt her hands on his side, right about where that unimaginable pain was emanating from but he could be sure.

His vision darkened quickly and the last thing he saw before he was swallowed in the black was Ellie's tear streaked face.

_oOoOoOo_

The world seemed to slow to a complete stop when Wilks' gun discharged and the bullet slammed into Face's side. Ellie screamed as she watched the blood fly. But Face didn't go down. Not at first. He managed to punch Wilks and free her from the bastard's grasp before his body could no longer remain upright. He reached for her just as he fell. Her cries seemed to be drowned out by a rather loud noise that she couldn't identify and didn't really care about.

Throwing herself down next to Face she pressed her hands against the bullet wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh God, Face," she sobbed, staring down into his eyes, which were glassy but completely focused on her. "Face…please…oh God…stay with me. You hear me…just…just stay with me!"

Face blinked almost owlishly, his lips moving as though he was trying to speak but no sound came out. He let out a low sound, something like a gurgle, before his eyes closed.

"FACE!"

Ellie leaned down, not wanting to take her hands away from the wound, even though she could feel the blood sliding, hot and sticky, between her fingers. She pressed her lips to Face's and her tears dripped onto his face. "Please," she whispered against his lips. "Please Templeton, don't…don't leave me. I need you."

The sound of movement sounded near by and Ellie lifted her head enough to see Wilks standing, gun in hand once again. The man had looked angry before but now he looked completely bat shit insane. Fear crawled up and down her spine. She had never been looked at in the way he was looking at her. He took a step forward and her eyes widened as he sneered down at her.

"Looks like the plan didn't come together, bitch." Wilks' finger began to tighten on the trigger. "Looks like daddy couldn't save you or his little prick of a sidekick after all."

Ellie closed her eyes, leaning back down so she could whisper in Face's ear, accepting her fate only because it meant she'd be following after him.

"I love you, Templeton."

She heard hurried footsteps, and then a voice, her father's voice, rang out over the chaos that was still raging all around them.

"WILKS!"

The gunshot rang out and Ellie heard one of her friends, or possibly both of them, scream.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **So….I'm not really sure what to say. I did plan on this chapter being a bit longer but the plot bunnies decided a short cliffhanger was a good idea. The next chapter, which also happens to be the last, is being written now and hopefully will be posted soon._


	16. Chapter 15

_**Author: **So this is it guys. The end of the story. The final chapter. The climax of the plot. *pulls Shakespearean pose* Seriously though, this has been a great ride. I've really enjoyed working on this story and am a bit sad to end it but all good things come to an end. I debated writing a sequel but so far the plot bunnies refuse to allow that. So, as this is it, I want to thank everyone for reviewing, faving, and subscribing. Your input and support meant the world to me. Thank you all very, very much._

_**oOoOoOo**_

…_Belleford, California…_

It had been nearly two weeks since the kidnapping and Hannibal could barely believe how everything had ended. Standing beside the van, he watched as one of the most important people in his life walked into the graveyard to pay their final farewell to a fallen loved one.

Dressed in black, arm in a pale blue sling, Ellie had never looked so broken. It killed a part of Hannibal to see his darling little girl this way. She'd spent most of the drive to the cemetery in silence, tears falling from her eyes and her empty expression made it seem like she was a million miles away. She'd lost so much. Suffered more than most could ever imagine.

_oOoOoOo_

Ellie knew her father watched as she walked through the rows of headstones. He had offered to do this with her but she had told him it was something she had to do alone. She didn't want him there, holding her hand, and telling her it would be okay. She needed to rely on her own strength for this.

As she neared the grave she came to visit, her steps slowed, faltering a bit. A wave of uncertainty washed over her and she fought back tears. Forcing herself to keep going. She had to do this. This was the last part of the past that she had to make peace with. If she expected to be able to move on she had to face this hurdle, had to climb over it and keep going. She couldn't just give up here. She had to pick her arms up and keep fighting. She wouldn't let the sacrifice made for her be in vain.

Standing before the grave she'd come to see, to pay her final respects too, she felt like someone was tearing her heart apart.

Kneeling, she laid the single white rose she carried next to the polished stone, tears rolling down her face as she looked at the lettering, the name, carved elegantly into the marble. Reaching out with a shaking hand she traced the letters. It should never have come to this. Never. She shouldn't have had to be here, saying goodbye like this. There should have been many more years to prepare for this. They should have had more time.

"I love you," she whispered as she reached up to brush the tears from her cheek. "I always did. I'm…I'm so sorry…"

A quiet sob tore from her throat and she covered her eyes for a moment, letting the grief wash over her, praying this would help to ease that grief.

After a few minutes she rose, looking down once again at the name, before turning and slowly making her way to where her father waited. He greeted her by taking her into his arms, his embrace seemed to shelter her from the outside world and she sniffled slightly as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

Hannibal stroked Ellie's hair back, wishing he could take away her pain. He desperately wanted to give back to her what she'd lost. He wanted to make the world safe and happy again. Just for her.

"We should get going," Ellie said softly, looking up at him with eyes he saw every time he looked in a mirror. "It's a long drive to L.A."

Hannibal nodded and helped her into the van.

He watched her settle into a seat and a faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched Murdock pass her a stuffed blue bear, something the pilot had picked up just that morning. He shut one door and had almost closed the other when he saw Ellie take hold of the hand of the man sitting next to her.

Face, though battered, bruised and most likely in a world of pain, smiled at her, lacing their fingers as though in silent promise.

As he walked around the van, heading for the front passenger seat, Hannibal looked towards the grave Ellie had visited. His smile turning sad instantly. Eyes filling with regret and grief.

"We saved her, Becky," he whispered, knowing that wherever Rebecca was she would hear him. "Me and the boys. And we'll keep her safe. I promise."

Climbing into the van he continued to gaze towards Rebecca's grave. Long after the graveyard had been left behind, he continued to stare out the window. He glanced back once at Ellie, who was sleeping against Face's shoulder. Oddly enough Face had never looked happier. Hannibal smiled a bit before looking out the window once more, watching as they left Belleford behind.

_I promise,_ Becky, he thought as he looked at the ocean. _Everything I do will be for Elena. All for her._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**_ _So that's it folks. It's finished. Once more, I'm glad you've all stuck with me and given me feedback. It meant the world to me. And I believe you will all be happy to know that I am planning a sequel. I'm just not sure when it will be posted. So be on the lookout for that. Once again, thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
